


Derek tiene...

by Naznachenie_Hatake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sentidos de Lobo, olores, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naznachenie_Hatake/pseuds/Naznachenie_Hatake
Summary: Una evolución de sentimientos y olores.





	Derek tiene...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr Wolf (MrWhiteWolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhiteWolf/gifts).

**I**

_Derek Hale tiene diez años y aún no sabe que es amar. _Sus padres dicen que tiene que esperar un poco más, cuando sea mayor lo entenderá, su hermana mayor simplemente lo miró y le jaló una mejilla con ternura, Cora había pasado de él y el tío Peter se había reído tan fuerte de sus preguntas que había optado por no volver a preguntarle porque casi lo dejaba sordo y él con sus sensibles oídos, bueno… Simplemente lo dejó hablando solo.

Iba en cuarto grado de primaria, era un estudiante excelente y el “niño más popular” de Beacon Hills, era lindo según todos en general y ese día en especial iba camino a su próxima clase hasta que una tormenta pequeña le golpea las piernas con fuerza que le hace trastabillar. Está dispuesto, muy dispuesto a gruñirle a quien fuese que le ha golpeado pero se consigue con un pequeño niño de hermosos ojos ámbar, lleno de lunares por todos lados y una sonrisa enorme con la que balbucea un “Perdón.”

El nuevo sheriff le pide una disculpa y se lleva al niño entre regaños. Derek piensa que el niño es… Lindo, tierno tal vez. Pero, tiene un olor peculiar, algo como vainilla y un poco de dulzor. No sabe o al menos no reconoce ese olor de momento. _Derek Hale tiene diez años y aún no sabe que es amar._

**II**

_Derek Hale tiene diecisiete años y sabe que amar duele._ Su familia muerta, su novia con un igual destino. Nunca debió confiar en Kate pero ya es muy tarde para eso. Se hunde en miseria porque es su culpa, o al menos eso cree, él la llevó a su casa, ahí donde todos fallecieron calcinados y tristemente se le aprieta el pecho con ese pensamiento.

Cuando la policía llega, ellos están ya escapando de esa escena desastrosa. Laura dice que es mejor no estar ahí, que es mejor irse porque son demasiadas cosas que explicar y ese pueblo aún es demasiado inepto en materia sobrenatural.

Antes de que su hermana encienda el auto, puede ver al sheriff llegar, ese niño que vio alguna vez, más grande y le discute porque la curiosidad le puede, desea ayudar a su padre y le hace recordar a él mismo cuando le ayudaba con la madera a su padre, cuando Talia le pedía que le ayudara con el desayuno. El pecho se le aprieta mucho más. Huele a vainilla, ese dulzor que nunca llegó a razonar coherentemente, y a cenizas.

**III**

_Derek Hale tiene veintiún años y no siente nada que no sea culpa, dolor y soledad. _Al menos, en ese instante cuando está enterrando lo que queda de Laura, es lo que siente. Se ha quedado solo si no cuenta a su tío-vegetal. Eso no sirve para nada. Ni siquiera habla, quiere a Peter pero no es compañía para él. _Duele. _Duele a alguien que está acostumbrado al gentío, a los lobos. _Una manada._

Un ruido. Su mano tensa la pala y está dispuesto a trocearle el cuello a alguien con sus dientes pero ese par de adolescentes idiotas ni siquiera sirven para eso. Suspira lentamente cuando lo juzgan, acusa, duele de nuevo esa herida abierta y que supura dolor por todos lados. ¿No se callan? Por eso gruñe y les exige su marcha, en ese instante, eso era propiedad privada y se supone que nadie debe estar rondando una casa de muertos o eso piensa. Cuando se dignan en retirarse, hay un aroma en el aire: Vainilla, dulzor sin nombre, las cenizas del sitio y ¿Hormonas? Rueda los ojos, porque son adolescentes, entiende porque también fue uno. Un adolescente y hombre lobo así que sabe cuándo esas cosas son insoportables pero se supone que ha infligido miedo. Niega con la cabeza una vez y sigue en lo suyo.

**IV**

_Derek Hale tiene veintidós años y está comenzando a sentirse en familia de nuevo. _Y lo dice con propiedad cuando está ahí sentado en el comedor de madera que ha hecho con sus manos y con ayuda de Scott días atrás.

Lydia y Malia están hablando cosas de mujeres, Scott ladea la cabeza sin comprender con Kira a un lado que se rie de las tonterías de su novio. ¿Qué puede decir? Scott no es su beta más inteligente pero el chico tiene un corazón de oro que compensa todo. Y después está… _Stiles._

Stiles que resume la felicidad de esa manada. Con esa hiperactividad loca que le impide quedarse quieto e igualmente le impide callarse la boca, por eso suele decir que es el dueño de la mayoría de sus dolores de cabeza. Y ahí está, pegando tres gritos llamándolos a comer que le obliga a rodar los ojos ¿Oídos especiales? ¿Por qué no entiende eso? Se pregunta mentalmente mientras se sienta en la punta principal de ese mesón.

Sonríe con disimulo mientras todos bajan la cabeza, ¿Cómo Stiles terminó en la otra punta del mesón? Ese es un misterio que aún no entiende pero tampoco lo piensa mucho cuando le mira fijamente, vuelve a rodar los ojos antes de cerrarlos, baja la cabeza y suspira. _Stiles da las gracias por estar todos ahí. _Todos sonriendo. A él le huele a vainilla, cenizas pero se ha vuelto un sitio de calma, ese dulzor que aprendió a relacionar con Stiles, y _paz._

**V**

_Derek Hale tiene veintiocho años y ama con todas sus fuerzas a Stiles. _Por eso es que tiene que arrastrarlo fuera de la cama. Rie en sus pequeños gruñidos mientras lo insulta para ir al baño. Mientras tanto Hale se ocupa del desayuno y de vestir a su hijo. Un pequeño niño que Stiles encontró sin padres en su trabajo como el ayudante de su padre. Investigaron, buscaron y mientras lo hacían lo cuidaban en su casa, tanto que se encariñaron y ambos acordaron la adopción como debían al darse cuenta que ese niño estaba solo en el mundo.

Deja los platos, cuando esos dos torbellinos llegan hasta donde está, mientras toma su café, los ve comer y discutir entre que héroe era mejor y tiene que rodar los ojos lentamente porque cree que está tratando con dos niños. ¿Batman o Superman? Él prefería… Alguien como Deadpool en todo se humor negro pero se lo reserva para sí porque no quiere ser degollado por esos dos niños.

Toma su chaqueta y los manda al camaro, mientras escucha como siguen discutiendo en eso, deja primero a Stiles y se lleva a la escuela al niño. Rie con él mientras se siente feliz. Otro hermoso día. _Derek Hale tiene veintiocho años y ama con todas sus fuerzas a Stiles, a su hijo, ama todo de su vida. Huele a vainilla, a perfume de niño y a Stiles en general a su alrededor. Huele a familia._


End file.
